Silent Hill  The town of no escape
by WindsorxBlue
Summary: they took her, the pyramid he came into the night and took her away. The siren, the siren, the siren, When it comes we must hide Claire, the siren..
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I had just finished Silent Hill 2 on PS2 for the 20th time when i had an idea to write a story on it. This is my first Silent Hill story so please, Give me a break! :)

**Disclaimer thing *I DO NOT OWN SILENT HILL*: Claire and Nathan and a few other charactors are mine however, the rest are a mixture from the Silent Hill games so thanks ****Konami ! As do the monsters (Aka Pyramid head whom we all love and adore! Wouldn't be Silent Hill without that guy!) and the places, ok so at the moment it doesnt seem like the silent hill we all know with the monsters! but it's just getting started, Expect blood, guts, and quite a bit of cursing! So i guess It's rated as an M? This is only chapter 1 so i will say if the rating has been changed!! Read and Review! Enjoyyy! :D**

* * *

''_Theirs nothing more we can do Mr. Clarke, I'm sorry.'' A strange but familiar voice echoed around in my head, My arms felt heavy, had I been chained to the bed? I tried to scream but nothing came out, I was consumed by darkness as my eyelids refused to open. I began to panic, Silently. The chatter from passing people began to fade, I was alone or so I thought. It seemed like hours since I'd heard anyone speak, heard anyone move around me. The familiar voice came back… ''Don't worry Claire, I will be back'' his voice filled the room, harsh and dark, changed from the soothing voice which had once spoken to my father. I felt his hand pull the fallen piece of hair from my face behind my ears and his lips touch my forehead. I began to burn, the pain was excruciating. I could not breathe, I could not see, my voice was lost, then I heard it, A tiny distraction from the burning sensation which filled my body, The siren…_

I woke up with a start, the window open my alarm clock going mental. ''_Weird dream''_ I sighed shaking my head and rubbing my eyes to wake myself up properly, I lived in a tiny flat in Sheppards Glen, Top floor. Just as I walked into the kitchen I heard the buzzer go for the front door. I had only recently moved into the town, so I knew hardly anyone. My father lived in a care home for the mentally ill. He was my only family. ''_Ms. Clarke, Your mail has arrived. Would you like me to bring it up for you? I only live down the hall'' _It was the creepy 40 year old man who lived 3 doors away from me. He had asked me out to dinner the first night I had arrived. I declined. ''_If that's no trouble, Just post it through the letter box thanks'' _I tried to sound appreciative, but as I said this I re-locked the front door.

10 minutes later the mail came through the letter box. I sighed as I picked up the mail, presuming it would be the usual junk mail. I tore through one letter at a time until I came to the last;

**Dear Ms. Clarke,**  
**Your father progress has deteriorated; he has been transferred to Silent Hill mental institution. If you wish to discuss this further then please contact me.**  
**Dr. W. Sullivan.**

Deteriorated? How could this have happened? He was making so much progress... She sighed, remembering only to well of what he was like when he went into one of his fits. I was 14 when he was first diagnosed with schizophrenia, shortly after the disappearance of my mother.

''_they took her, the pyramid he came into the night and took her away. The siren, the siren, the siren, When it comes we must hide Claire, the siren.'' _For hours he would repeat this, He would lock himself in the basement and say it was the only place he couldn't hear the siren, The siren… I stared down at the paper reading it over and over again before sliding it back into the envelope and into my pocket.

I got into the car and made my way to Sheppards glen's care home, It was a small town and only had one. '_'Hello Lisa, May I speak to Dr ?_'' I said looking at the brochure for Lake Side Hotel in Silent hill, She saw me looking at it and slid it under the desk. _''I-I… don't think-k he's.._'' she stuttered unable to finish her sentence she went into the back room and another nurse came out, she was older. Much older than me and Lisa, her voice was stern and harsh_. ''Dr. Sullivan is not in today. He wont be in all week now if you don't mind we are rather busy._'' She straightened her jacket and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the care home and turned to see Lisa staring out of the window at me. As soon as our eyes caught each other she'd turned away, The wind blew and as it did I noticed the old piece of newspaper on the floor, The title caught my eye;

**Silent Hill**  
**Man serves time for brutal killing of 2 children.**  
**5th December 1998**

_After weeks of living in fear, Not letting your children out of your sight in the small town of Silent Hill, The brutal murder has now been caught. Dr Walter Sullivan was caught by a child's mother in the night as he held a hammer over the child's head ready to kill. The mother smashed a lamp into the back of his head whist waiting for the police…  
_… The rest of the newspaper had been torn, Leaving only 2 pages. The second read;

**Silent Hill**  
**Prisoner escapes**  
**5th December 2004**

_The child killer Dr Walter Sullivan escaped Toluca prison last night with the help of one of the guards. It has been said that Raymond Evengie had been promised to be paid some amount of money if he assisted in the killers escape. There were journals found in Sullivan's cell, After they were examined by different psychologists they believe that Sullivan is very mentally ill and will kill again. Police had released a name to ensure the safety of that person as they were unable to find the girl in question. Claire Cla…  
_..Again, the rest of the newspaper had been torn. Could this be just a coincidence that the killer shared the name of my fathers doctor? Or that this was the same place that he had taken him to get better? 5h of December? My birthday… Claire Cla…?

I got the map out of the boot of my car and set off, this couldn't just be a coincidence, This had to be linked. But the 5th of December? I hadn't even met Dr. Sullivan at this time. I didn't know exactly how long it would take to get to silent hill. I took a picture out of the side pocket of my car door, It was a picture of me, my dad and my mum at my 14th birthday. This was the last picture that had ever been taken of all of us. She left that night.

..5th December 2004.  
I sat on the top step of the stairs and listened to the argument which was about to take place. For around a year now, every night consisted of either a small argument or a very heated one. ''_I swear Mitch I will leave, I will leave right now''_ My mothers usual threats which she never carried out. _''Leave then, We don't need you''_ My father shouted back as he slammed the door. That was the last time I'd ever heard her voice.

I stopped at the side of the road to look at the map, The sun was starting to set. ''_Happy birthday me''_ I told myself this every year as no one else would, or could. My mother leaving had triggered my fathers psychotic break, He swore that she never left. He would sit in the basement drawing pictures of a man with a huge knife, A pyramid.

''_Ccc-laire, The sirens are coming. He'll take you too. You must hide, Hide in silent hill.''_ He would tell me this every time he came off his meds which didn't do anything other than keep him sedated… ''_Silent Hill..''_ It had only just occurred to me, The letter on the table that my mother had left me to say goodbye, the letter than my father had never seen. I took it out of my pocket, it never left my persons.

_Claire,  
I'm sorry I had to leave you, leave you with him and his drunken ways. But I could never be a good enough parent to you like he could. Please don't look for me, just remember all the happy times we had, In silent hill especially.  
Mum x_

My eyes began to glaze over, I fought back the tears and just as I was about to start the car and drive off when the passenger door was abruptly opened and a blonde hair man jumped in, slammed the door and started shouting ''_Drive, drive, drive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''_he screamed at me, A wave of worry and fear showered over me I started the car and as I did the radio came on, It was crackling and screeching. ''_who are you!? What do you want!?!?!?''_ I screamed at him no realizing how fast we actually were going, I turned my head to face him for a split second. The radio carried on going mad, everything went dark for a split second.

The car was on it's side and the radio had dimmed. I crawled out of the car, I wasn't hurt but I was looking for the man. ''_Hello?''_ I whispered into the wreckage. ''_Hi''_ his voice was dark he was stood behind me, He didn't look hurt, actually he didn't even look like he'd been in a car accident. ''_Who are you? And what do you want?''_ I folded my arms across my chest and frowned. I had no idea where I was and I had no vehicle. Great.

''_My names Nathan, Yours?''_ He smirked at me. _''Do you think this is funny? My car is wrecked I have no way of getting to the place I want to and you're smirking!'' _I was fuming, he thought all this was funny? Sick.

''_Nice name, Where you off to? Maybe I could be of assistance. I am a human map'' _the smirk hadn't moved from his face. _''Fine. My name is Claire. I want to go to silent hill.''_ My sentence had wiped the smirk from his face, ''_Why do you want to go there? Nothing is there. No one is there'' _But my father is there? The letter… _''But my fathers there!!'' _I started to walk forward, quickly until it was a light jog. _''Claire, wait!''_ Nathan called after me. Running to catch up. _''I will come with you, I have nothing better to do''_ he sighed, I was about to ask why he was running away but I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't impressed.

We spoke about each other for a while, he seemed nice for someone on the run. I was thinking of all the things he may have done, the reasons behind why he got into my car and screamed at me to drive. We both stopped, the fog filled the street before us. The only visible thing we could see was the sign in front.

**''_Welcome to Silent Hill''._**

''_Well here we are, You ready for this?'' _he turned to look at me as we started to walk forward, into the town which held so many secrets. I would find him. I had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The First Sighting.**

As we walked the streets of silent hill the memories started flooding back, as we walked past the old garage where my father used to stop for gas as soon as we arrived, to ensure that we would have enough to get around the quiet town. As these memories started swimming round my mind, tears started to swell in my eyes. The only question i could ask myself is where is he? i took the letter out of my side bag and started to read it again, i couldnt lose him too could i? I looked up from the letter to see that Nathan had walked swiftly infront of me, he turned and put his finger on his lip and held his other hand out to me to usher me to stop and be quiet. i looked at him with a puzzling look on my face and mouthed _''whats wrong?''. _

That was when we saw it, the end of the road taking us to the next town. It had been like a meteor had crashed down and destroyed the end of the road, there was no way of getting to the next town now. we simply had to turn round and walk the cold silent streets of Silent Hill, we were alone.. or so we thought.

_''What happened back there? What could of destroyed the road like that_?'' i was asking these questions expecting Nathan to know the answers, truth was i just wanted to be lied to, to somehow make sense of all this mess. _''How am i supposed to know? i was with you the whole time before it happened, If you could drive properly maybe we would of made it to the next town and wouldnt have to be stuck in this god damn awful place which you clearly have no idea about'' _he said this in a frustrated tone, but i didnt think he realised that rather than sounding annoyed he sounded scared. ''I was only asking a question, besides it is only a town, what could be so bad about it?'' as i said this, looking around the wind blew and slowly falling from the sky was small peices of ash, like little snow drops the fell, for some strange reason it felt like they werent alone.

''So why are you here anyway? whats your story?'' Nathan asked after cooling down a little. She stared at him, wondering whether she should tell him the whole story and trust him or to give him the shortened down version. ''My mom left, my dad went nuts and now they transferred him to Silent Hill Psychiactric unit.'' She said not staring him in the eye, for some reason she felt quite embarrassed, telling a complete stranger about your derranged father and absenty mother.

Nathan stared at her for a moment, not knowing whether to persue the story when she got the letters out of her bag and showed it to him. firstly the letter from the mental unit. ''Dr. W. Sullivan? Why does that sound familliar?'' he asked, he was so sure that he knew that name. She looked at him not knowing what to say, when it happened. The sky went black, the ash was coming down quicker. ''What the..'' Nathan said circling, ''I knew it was a mistake coming back here'' he said, thats when they heard the familliar noise, the noise which Claire had been hearing in her dreams. The siren, it had started blazing out so loud that they had to cover their ears, the ground went black, the Silent town began to crumble however at the same time was starting to come to life..

''What is that noise! Where is it coming from!'' Claire shouted over the Siren, Nathan was unable to answer, he checked his surroundings looking for somewhere to hide, when he saw the bowling alley door open slighty, ''Over there!'' He pointed to the door ''Run, now!'' he shouted at Claire, she did as she was told instantly, for some reason she had began to trust Nathan, she felt safe in his company.

She ran towards the bowling alley, Nathan following her, she was so close to the door that she could nearly touch it, when it slammed shut. She tried to open it but something was stronger, pulling the door in the oppsite direction ensuring that they could not get in. ''Nathan, help! something is blocking the door i cant get in!'' she shouted, fear in her voice, she turned to see nathan facing the opposite way, on the floor beside him a wooden stick with a nail in the end, she could see him slowly reaching for it, in the distance something was approaching, she could not exactly see what it was but it was coming fast, all she could hear over the siren was moaning sounds. Beside the bowling alley was a small gap between two walls, Nathan turned and pointed to it and mouthed to her to go, she did as she was told and slid between the two walls. However this blocked her ability to see so she waited for Nathan to come get her. The moaning was getting louder as she knew the figure in the distance was close now, She did not know what to do, in her mind she knew she should stay and wait for Nathan to come get her, but she couldnt. As she slid out of the two walls the sky began to return to its usual grey fog, the ash was still falling but not as vigourasley. The siren was no longer to be heard, and the moaning had gone. then something fell infront of her, ''A radio? what?'' she said outloud confused. ''Nathan? Where are you? What happened then?'' she shouted as she turned the corner Nathan was stood there, holding the stick in his hand, with some form of yellow liquid on the end. Nathan's shirt was torn at the chest and it looked as though he had been burnt, on the floor beside him, a body lay. ''What is that!'' Claire exclaimed running towards it, Nathan swiftly stood infront of her and grabbed her arm with his free hand. ''I dont know what it is, all i know is that it really did not like me'' he grinned and pointed to the burn mark on his chest. ''Does it hurt? What happened? I need to know!'' she looked at him with a worried look which he then laughed off ''Nothing that I can't handle, now lets go inside and see if we can find a phone and get the hell out of here'' he said, Claire stood there for a few minutes wondering what to do, however she knew if she could find a phone, she could get help to find her father. All she knew now was that in the town of Silent Hill, they were definitely not alone.

The bowling alley looked as if it had not been used in years, bowling balls were just layed on the floor anywhere, everything looked dusty and unused. ''Why are you here?'' Claire asked whilst looking for a phone, They were not having much luck, as she tried the office door it was locked. ''Damn it'' She said, She then repeated her question to Nathan but he just looked at her. ''Its a long story, one which we can discuss when we get out of this place. Why are you here? was you not one bit worried about coming here? do you not know what this place is?'' he asked, he frowned at her when she shook her head looking puzzled. he sighed, ''this place used to be something before, people lived here, people worked here. just like a regular town. But then it started, The town had found new leadership, no one knows what exactly happened but their had been rumours of occults, ones who murder those who arent part of their 'group' as they are trying to find the ultimate ''paradise''. The town was then said to be ''Hell on Earth''. But then the fire happened and everyone in the town either fled or burned, so I don't know really, all i know is that in those dark days it was not a nice place to be around.'' Claire stood there, not knowing what to say, his words were swimming round her head ''Hell on Earth''.. ''Paradise''.. ''But who were these leaders?'' She asked, needing to know more. ''No one knows, they used to hold council in the old church near the old assylum. ''Assylum? Do you know where that is!'' She ran to him, holding his arms between both hands, ''I need to go there, that is where he is! if we go there now, we can find him and then leave this awful place!'' as she said this she saw Nathan was no longer looking at her, he was looking at the office, he shrugged her hands off him and grabbed her and walked backwards in a small corner with a large cupboard, he made them both hide behind this. He held her whilst they were doing so when she heard footsteps. He whispered to her ''Do not move, Do not make a sound or they will hear us and they will kill us.'' Claire looked up at him, not knowing what to do. but did as she was told. they crouched there silently and listened.

''Its about time she got here, now all we have to do is find her and then we will be granted a place in paradise'' one of the voices said, he sounded rough whilst the other one was sharpe, cold and had a frightened tone to his voice. ''When we find her and return her to him, he will reward us with more than paradise. he has been waiting for her, for a long time and to complete the ritual he needs her, we just have to get her to him preferably alive he said.'' ''But what about the other one she is with, what did master say to do with him'' the rough one said then continuing his sentance ''he has already gave us the slip once'' and the next two words which the one with the evil voice said which sent a chill down her spine ''kill him''. As Claire and Nathan crouched there, silent they looked at each other. She could see in his eyes the same feeling which were reflecting from her own. Fear.

''What do you think they were talking about?'' Claire said, after they had left the bowling alley, Claire was struggling to keep up with Nathans long strides as he hurried towards another building in hope that they could find a working phone. ''You'' he said frowning. ''I dont know what they want with you, but whatever it is we are not sticking around long enough to find out''. he said, anger in his voice. ''Nathan, you need to leave now. As i need to find my father and you cant be with me any longer. you heard what they said..'' Claire said not wanting to repeat it, her voice was shakey, for some reason she felt connected to Nathan in a way she had never felt with anyone else. There was a reason that they had been joined together, and she could not be responsible for anything happening to him. she just couldnt.

''I will be fine Claire, I can look after myself'' he said with an annoyed tone to his voice, like she was unnessicarily worrying about him, like she was a nagging wife. ''ok suit yourself. Now tell me what happened to make you get in my car.'' she said standing still and crossing her arms in a way to make him realise she wasnt going to change the subject until he told her. ''I was running from them.'' he sighed, ''I dont know what they wanted from me, I was walking home from a friends when they tried to jump me, at this point i thought they were just freaks looking to rob me, now i am not so sure. However, they kept asking me where..'' he said trailing off looking uneasy. ''Where what?'' she said persisting he continued his story. ''Where you were. I dont know how they knew we would find each other, but they obviously thought i was protecting you. Right, I will help you get answers as, well they obviously need you for some form of occult sacrifice or something like that to obtain their ''paradise''. so maybe we should start at the church.'' he said taking control of the situation. Claire was thankful for this but needed to know something before she went any further. ''Nathan, What happened outside the bowling alley?'' she said, looking at him in the eye, he knocked her chin with his hand lightly and said ''nothing i cant handle, now come on'' he said holding out his hand.

''How much longer?'' Claire asked, her legs were beginning to ache as it had felt as though they had been walking forever. ''Im not sure, everything looks so different in this fog, i can't exactly see where I am going'' he said squinting and then putting a hand upto the burn mark on his chest, it was quite obvious to Claire that he was in pain, but was being a man about it and pretending he wasnt. ''Does it hurt now?'' she asked sensitively, trying not to wound his pride. ''Nah, cant hardly feel it'' he said, moving his hand abruptly. ''Wait a minute, whats that noise?'' he said turning, trying to hear closer. ''is that a child singing?'' Claire said, looking to. She was now starting to worry, not being able to believe that a parent would leave their child here alone. Nathan started to run towards the noise, as they turned a corner Claire could not believe what she was seeing. A small girl, easily 9 or 10 years old singing a nursery rhyme on the pavement whilst drawing in chalk on the road. Claire stopped still whilst Nathan walked towards her ''Hey girl, what are you doing here?'' he asked, in a soft tone. ''Who are you? Why are you here? You shouldn't be here!'' she said in a frightened tone. ''Get outta here now!'' she said, running away, Nathan ran after her but was unable to fit down the small hole in the wall where she had climbed into. He ran back to claire to find her stood there, not moving and hardly even breathing ''Claire, Claire are you ok?'' he said trying to shake her out of the trance she was in. ''Claire whats wrong!'' he was frantic now, she began to come round and when he asked her again all she could reply was ''That girl, that girl is me''. then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Alone.**

It was like my nightmare but worse, I couldnt work out whether i was dreaming or i was awake, I was screaming and screaming but no one was coming. ''Nathan! Are you there!'' i screamed, the lights were off i could see nothing, hear nothing other than my own breath. Strapped to some form of dental chair, I could not move. Then i heard footsteps and someone whistling from a distance. I was quite worried as to who it was, i shut my eyes and wished for someone to help me. The foot steps were getting closer, i tried my hardest to get free but i couldnt. A door opened and someone came in the room and stroke back my fringe, thats when they came close to my face. I didnt open my eyes not that i could see,and thats when i felt whatever or who ever it was, but their spit spilled from their mouth on to my cheek, i then could not contain the screams. ''CLAIRE'' i heard him, he was coming to save me. ''Claire im coming, hold on, keep screaming so i can find you'' Nathan shouted back, so i did was i was told and screamed my heart out. The person was there though, they did not leave the room. Their hand with their sharp nails running along my body, I cringed at every single touch, their nails were like knifes, he then slit the strap to my top so it fell. I had no idea what to do so i begged, i begged for my life. At this point the door came crashing open, the lights turned on and i was starring into the eyes of some form of monster, it turned and face Nathan, With one shot Nathan blew his his to peices with his small pistol. I cried, being scared but on some level happy. ''Nathan'' i broke down then, he tried to get me out of the chair but i was chained and we had no key. ''Claire, Im going to have to leave you to find the key. You need to stay strong and please whatever you do dont antagonise them as they are going to come back'' he said this to me and looked at me his eyes looked so scared, he swept the slime which the creature had left on my face off my cheek, and lightly kissed my forehead, tears strolled down my face as he left, i could not say or do anything, only thing that could get me through now was hope.

**Nathan.**

As i left her in the room, i reloaded my gun. I would see her again. As i walked through the halls of the BrookHaven hospital. Nathan does not know what happened, the only thing that he can seem to remember is seeing the fear and confusion in Claires eyes, before the darkness came and she was taken, the only indication of where she was, was the trail of blood leading to the entrance of the hospital. Nathan had no idea what had happened, all he knows is that he has to protect her.

''If i was a big ugly disgusting monster and i had a tiny key where would i put it'' Nathan muttered to himself, looking on one of the doctors desks within the hospital, as he was doing this he saw a shadow run past him on the wall infront, it was apparent that he was no longer alone. He turned quickly to see the little girl from earlier sat on a desk swinging her legs and plaitting her hair. ''You're never gonna find it you know, you're never gonna save her'' she said with a high pitched giggle on the end. ''How do you know what i am looking for?'' Nathan asked abruptly, never being a great fan of kids he wasnt going to take any shit from one little brat. ''I know everything, I see everything.'' she said, deadly serious this time. ''I could help you, at a price.'' Nathan was intrigued but also annoyed that she was wasting his time when he could be saving Claire. ''If you don't want my help to save Claire i will not help you.'' she said jumping down from the desk. She was getting just as frustrated as Nathan was. ''Firstly then, what is your name.'' he said, not wanting to call the child ''Her'' all the time. ''Nathan, Dont be silly. You know my name'' she smiles at him. I knew her from somewhere, but i just couldnt recollect. ''It's me Claire! Dont you remember me?'' She said looking quite sad, but then she heard something which Nathan hadn't. ''Quickly! Hide!'' she shouted at him, She jumped back on to the desk and started swinging her legs again and singing. The door open so Nathan quickly went through the door leading to the next room, but left it open so he could hear what was being said.

''I hope you arent missbehaving you little brat'' A sharpe tone coming from a thin scrawny man with a disfigured face. ''When do i ever? i am bored now can't i leave yet?'' she sighed. Nathan was confused as to how she knew this man, and what was a small child like herself doing her. Also, how did he know her? why does she have the same name as Claire? and what the hell was going on. ''You know he wont like that, and you are needed remember. Now i am going to give you something and then you must hide, and if you give it to anybody, the Doctor will not be happy. Do you understand Claire?'' he said, passing a small shiny key to the child. She gave a small smile and started singing again, the disfigured man left the room. Nathan waited a few minutes before entering the room again, and asked who the Doctor was. ''The doctor is an evil man Nathan, you remember what he did dont you? why are you acting so strange? you remember me dont you?'' she started to get upset then, Nathan took a long hard stare at her trying to remember, and then he saw it. ''Claire? As in Claire, Claire? How can this be?'' he finally realised who she was. ''Nathan, Claire is going to die in 3 days time if we do not succeed in maintaining her safety then well, i am not entirely sure what is going to happen but something really really bad.'' she sounded so scared and upset that Nathan did not know what to do. ''Can you give me that key?'' he asked, she shook her hair and said ''I said I need something before i can give it you. I need you to go to room 308 and get me the box which is in there. I am not allowed to enter that room. but you can. I will wait here for you to bring it back to me, and oh and Nathan, watch the shadows.'' thats all she said she then ignored everything Nathan said to her and sang her song.

Nathan ran along the halls of Brookhaven hospital, the dim lights flickering in search of room 308 but before he had to make a stop, to make sure that she was ok, or better still.. alive.

He entered the room of 204, he saw her there she had been badly scoulded. ''Claire, are you ok?'' Nathan said frantically. she opened her eyes, barely being able to speak and said ''yes i will be fine, have you found the key?'' she said with a small bit of hope in her eyes, he looked down ''yes i have found it, but i have to get something before i can have it, can you hold on for me?'' he begged, he took hold of her fingers through the chains and she winced as every bit of her was burnt, ''what happened'' he asked softly, she began to cry. ''you can tell me everything when we get outta here, i will come back for you, stay strong'' with one small kiss he set off again for room 308.

As he walked down the halls, the wall paper peeling off he started to hear laughing down the speaker phone. ''Hello Nathan, its so nice to finally see you again after our little blip earlier. We see you know where Claire is, We are taking good care of her as you can tell. We will be seeing you shortly, by the way. have fun playing our little game that we have set up for you, to make it interesting, if you pass we will release the girl and you can leave, if you don't... well you will have to wait and see. First step of the game, enter room 301 and wait and see your fate..'' the voice began to laugh again, Nathan would succeed in this even if he died trying he would save her no matter the cost, he then entered room 301...


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS ONLY A TEASER OF THE FOURTH CHAPTER, REST WILL BE UPLOADED IN A FEW DAYS TIME. **

**HOWEVER READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THE OTHERS!  
P.S *DISCLAIMER, THE TOWN AND SOME FEATURES IN THIS STORY ARE NOT MINE!***

* * *

**Chapter four**_  
_

The room was dark, damp and terrifying, he could barely see where he was going, and as he walked he heard the sound of glass crunching beneath his big black boots. He felt against the damp wall, wallpaper peeling off as his fingers felt their way through the darkness to find the nearest light switch. As the lights began to flicker, his eyes not being able to focus due to the sudden flashes of light which were blinding him after a few seconds before returning to darkness, this is when he saw it, trying to focus his eyes to see the horror which was about to unfold in front of him..

CLAIRE

Patience and hope was the only thing that would get me through, hope that something, or somehow I would make it through alive, and patience that somehow, Nathan would find me and rescue me.

I woke up, lights shining in my face and the sound of people chanting, some form of ritual was to be held, I look across the room trying to finds bearings when I heard the sound of something scraping across the floor, it was then I heard it, the sound that I had blocked out of my memory for so long, the sound that my father had warned me about since I was small.. The siren.

It was then i saw him, the butcher with what seemed to be what could only be destined as a pyramid on his head, you could not see his face, I was torn with mixed feelings I did not know whether I was glad about this, or whether it terrified me more. He turned as if to face me, I stared Away and saw what was in his hand, a knife, the size of it sent shivers down my spine, and without noticing it I was screaming, I was unable to stop myself. The next thing I knew a syringe was injected into my neck and that was when everything went black.

Nathan

I began to pick up speed, I had to be able to find out whether what i was seeing was my imagination or was real, since returning to this place it was hard to differentiate between them, how could all this be real? I found myself repeatedly asking that question. As I grew closer it was very difficult to believe what it was.

"hello Nathan, it's your mother here" I was stunned, i took a step back "no, no you're dead, you're dead you're not here" I said aloud my hands to my head in honest disbelief that my mother was here, as I began to step closer I saw that she was chained to the wall, blood all over her.. And all she could do is smile? "whatever you are, you are not my mother. I told this creature, "I am your mother, and as your mother you should come and help me out of these chains so we can escape together, oh please honey help me" she began to beg, however her voice was more menacing then scared.. However I was unaware what to do, if this really was my mother I should help her? But what if it is just this place messing with my head, before I had time to think a loud siren began to go off, that's when I heard her.. Screaming.

I noticed next to the chained up corpse as what is to believed to be my mother was a small wooden door, I could still hear the screams and my instincts tell me that she was behind there. I stepped closer, and tried to open the door, locked. This was when she started to howl with laughter. "Nathan Nathan Nathan, you won't help your mother yet you will help that tramp, bad boy." she started to use the tone that I remembered as a child, I noticed around her wrists and ankles were tiny silver keys, sparkling with the reflection of the light. " one of those keys, will they open the door?" I said in a panic, "that's a secret,I'll make you a deal, you help me I help you" she said sniggering, leaning forward and spitting, her hair was so greasy it stuck to her face, It was combined with blood, not only this but her teeth had began to crumble and her eyes, still piercing. "what do you want from me?" I screamed at her, she laughed a loud laugh, as she did this the lights went black, the siren went quiet and when I woke up, the rooms began to go back to how they once appeared.. Normal.

Claire

Waking up was the hardest part, I dreamt of being 5 again, my parents together, and being happy. I was hoping that this was haven and if it was, I was happy about it. I woke up to nothing, I just sat on the operation bed, no chains, no blood, nothing. I felt totally alone that I wished I could return to where I once was in my dreams, a door slowly began to open, I braced myself, to scared to run and too tired to fight. "Claire?" it was Nathan, I don't know how but I managed to drag myself to him and I clung to him, sobs racked through my body, it was over.

"let's get out of here!" Nathan said, he was pale, very pale. "we can't! I came here for a reason! I can't leave him here with these, these things!" I tried to spit out what I wanted to say however it was proving difficult, he hesitated for a moment.. " we need to sleep, we need to eat and we need to try and survive one more night, if by sunset tomorrow we can't find him, we leave, we call the cops and we get ourselves as far away from silent hill as possible do you understand?" I nodded gratefully that he would give it one last chance, I was so tired I didn't want to walk, I jumped onto his back and he carried me.


End file.
